


Your Sorry

by madeh18



Series: Pray (not) For Me (now) [13]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Indonesia!AU, Romance, bisa jadi OOC, one year age gap
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: Kini aku paham, permintaan maafmu dulu bukan semata-mata hanya ingin meminta maaf. Kau meminta maaf padaku karena sudah menemukan tambatan hatimu yang baru.[Part 13/13]





	Your Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Digimon milik Hongo Akiyoshi.  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.

Masih di bulan-bulan awal semenjak mereka berpisah, sebenarnya pemuda itu beberapa kali mengajak Hikari bertemu. Kakak kelas yang duduk sebangku dengannya saat semester satu di SMA.

 

Namun, ia enggan. Tak ingin pertahanannya runtuh.

 

Karena jika diulangi hasilnya akan sama saja. Apalagi kini ia melanjutkan kuliah di Bogor. Semakin jauh saja dari Jogja, daripada Bekasi-Jogja saat ia masih kelas 12 dulu.

 

Hubungan mereka pun sudah semakin tak sehat. Komunikasi mulai sangat jarang. Sering kali terjadi pertengkaran yang bahkan tak pernah terjadi saat mereka masih satu sekolah. Tekanannya sangat kuat.

 

Dan mungkin memang hubungan jarak jauh tak bisa berhasil pada mereka. Sekalipun perasaan mereka masih terasa sama. Pada akhirnya mereka hanya tak sadar saja bahwa ketika waktu terus berputar, berputar pula hati mereka. Tak lagi sama seperti pada awal waktu hubungan mereka dibangun.

 

Apalagi Kak Takeru mungkin mendapat tekanan yang cukup kuat dengan lingkungan baru. Berpisah dengan keluarganya, terutama ibunya. Bebannya mungkin semakin berat tatkala ia butuh seseorang untuk bersandar namun ternyata terpisah juga oleh jarak yang sangat jauh.

 

Kalau saja ia dulu diperbolehkan kuliah di sana juga atau pemuda itu yang kuliah di tempat yang lebih dekat, mungkin tak akan seperti ini. Mungkin saja. Sayangnya masa depan masing-masing tak boleh terhambat oleh keegoisan orang lain.

 

* * *

 

Semenjak foto profil Kak Takeru sudah bersama perempuan lain, terkadang statusnya pun dengan inisial huruf lain, bukan H, ia sangat paham.

 

Permintaan maaf pemuda itu dulu bukan semata-mata hanya ingin meminta maaf. Kakak kelasnya meminta maaf pada Hikari karena sudah menemukan tambatan hati yang baru.

 

Memang wajar dan sudah ia duga ini akan terjadi.

 

* * *

 

 

Hikari menatap layar ponselnya dengan helaan napas pendek.

 

Ia jadi teringat sekitar dua tahun yang lalu saat pemuda itu meminta maaf padanya secara tiba-tiba tanpa tahu ada maksud apa dibalik itu semua.

 

Kakak kelasnya. Teman sebangkunya saat pertama kali ujian di SMA. Mantan kekasihnya yang terakhir.

 

Empat tahun yang lalu adalah hari di mana terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

 

Enam tahun yang lalu adalah hari jadi ia dan pemuda itu.

 

Karena hari ini sudah tanggal 19 April 2017.


End file.
